Talk:Seddie/@comment-24139638-20140910233330/@comment-5752647-20140911184433
Oh where to start. 1) Well, we could go and totally scratch the story of Star and Daily Star of the reliable stories list. It is well known that these rags have a history of making up outrageous stories over other people's back to make money and hits. Not to mention copy and paste each other "stories". 2) It is still not actually fully proven that Ariana earned money than Jennette. IF it were then it was done by the full content of Nick. IF you know what I mean. It is well known that they're more interested in the money than the cast/fans/et al. 3) Photographer? As I said before at the Sam and Cat forum I have the feeling that there be a great possibility that it was a bit exaggerated with the photo shoot. Because there certain aspects of his story that are a bit shaky. It just sounds too much and all. Like reading another story about Justin Bieber or something (the demanding by the bodyguard for the photos part). If you know what I mean. About the long list of demands? She definitely sure NEVER have had one before in her entire career. Why now at the sudden? I also have to say that I actually can understand that she does not want to talk about these delicate topics. She just wanted to protect her feelings. Oh well. IS this mega diva like? Not even close. I have heard a lot worse than this. Mariah, Beyonce, Britney, Rihanna and some others were worser. 3) Dad? Did he just did an interview with Buzzfeed? Ah. Now in my opinion if the dad wants to complain, then he should be directed at MTV for mismanagement of a contest, not at Ariana Grande who posed professionally for the pictures. 15 seconds with a celebrity? That IS pretty good. Most of the fans will never get the chance to meet someone that inspires them. This guy is setting a bad example for his daughters, by posting on the blog, and writing to MTV and Ariana's management demanding his daughters get 5 more minutes with Ariana. His kids are spoiled and he sounds like an immature whiner. Meet and greets have always been like this. I really do not understand why kids and parents today think celebrities owe them anything extra other than performing professionally and putting on a good show. With the social media available today, there are so many other ways to connect with musical artists. Before the social media came into existence all you had was an artist's album, video, and maybe you were lucky enough to afford to go to their concert and get a wave. Meet and greets consisted of a smile, autograph, and you moved on. People need to grow up. 4) Victoria? People seem to "forget" that the "fans" of Victoria started all this by claiming that it was Ariana's fault that Victorious was cancelled (Sam and Cat) while it definitely was the decision of Nick because of declining rates, high cost and bad selling merchandise. Then the Arianators started to defend Ariana. And that's when they both were dragged in. (thank you stans! *sarcasm*) Ariana had enough and spoke out of anger and frustration. Yes, I definitely know she should not have done that, but then again how would you feel if you get accused of something that you have not done? Back then there was too many rumours about the cancellation, so it is great possible that she was misinformed. Victoria answered and all. They both moved on now. People should do the same thing. I am both a fan of Victoria and Ariana. All and all, she IS a human being and has flaws. Therefore can make mistakes just like us. Yes, she should be more careful indeed. PS: Sorry, if I am bit unclear. It has been a very long and busy day. Oh. May the Force be with You: http://instagram.com/p/szDZVKyWby/ http://instagram.com/p/szFAg3yWc2/ Edit: I am not downplaying everything, but just wanting to point out the certain flaws in these subjects.